Wedding Day
by CrueFan21
Summary: On the day of Anna's wedding, Elsa takes a moment to spend with her sister. A sisterly one-shot.


 **A/N: This was fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

On the day of her wedding, Anna had never felt more nervous in her entire life. Sure, she was overjoyed at the fact that she was marrying Kristoff; the man she loved with all her heart, but at the same time it was nerve wracking to think that she was actually getting married. At the moment, Anna was in her dressing room taking a moment to herself before the ceremony began. She gazed into the mirror, and smiled. Today was the happiest day of her life. Suddenly, the door opened behind her, and Elsa walked in. "Hey! The ceremony is almost ready to start," she said. Elsa stopped in her tracks, and gazed happily at Anna.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" she said.

Anna wore a white dress embroidered with red flowers and green leaves. She also wore lipstick, and purple eye-shadow, and her hair was done up in a bun.

"Thank you, Elsa. I'm so nervous," Anna confessed.

"Whatever for?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"It's just…I can't believe I'm actually getting married," Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled. "I can't believe it either. It seems like only yesterday, you and I were playing dress up together. Gosh, I miss those days. There were so few too."

"Hey, remember what I said about dwelling on the past?" Anna asked. "There's no point in doing so. You're here now, and that's what matters."

"You're right. Today is a happy day, and I wish all the best for you, Anna."

"Thank you, Elsa. That means a lot to me.

Anna turned her attention to a large portrait on the wall behind her. It was a portrait of their mother and father. Anna sighed as she gazed at the painting staring hungrily back at her.

"I wish they could be here," she said.

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, and sighed. "Me too."

"Papa would have been so proud to walk me to down the aisle," Anna said.

"I bet he would," Elsa agreed.

"They'd be proud of you too," Anna said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"They really would Elsa! You're an amazing Queen!"

Since the Great Thaw three years ago, Arendelle had grown into a thriving kingdom. Elsa had made trading agreements to numerous countries worldwide, and the economy had grown substantially in her doing so. The people of Arendelle were happy as well. Everyone in the kingdom loved Queen Elsa, especially her magic powers. Whenever Elsa was out in the town, she was always asked by several people to perform her icy magic. At first it took some getting used to, but now Elsa happily obliged whenever someone asked. It always made her smile to see the look on someone's face whenever she magically created ice and snow. For years she believed her powers only caused fear in others. Never had she imagined them to cause joy as well.

Of course, the best thing to come out of all of this was her restored relationship with her sister. Every day, she made time to spend with Anna. Elsa knew that she could never make up for the thirteen years of isolation, but Anna was right when she said that there was no point in dwelling on the past. She was here now, and that's what mattered most. Still, Elsa made sure that Anna would never feel lonely again. Anna's fiancé, and soon to be husband, Kristoff was also quite the character. Elsa thought he was good man, and the way he treated Anna was wonderful as well. Anna deserved the absolute best, and Elsa was certain that Kristoff was the man to give it to her.

"Thank you, Anna. You always know how to bring out the best in me," Elsa said.

"That's because you are the best, Elsa!"

"I'm so proud of you, right now," Elsa said. "I wish you and Kristoff all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Elsa. You have no idea how much that means to me," Anna said, trying to fight back the tears.

Elsa looked at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room, and noticed that it was almost noon.

"The ceremony is about to start. Are you ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna took a deep breath, and smiled. "More than ever," she said. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa said, smiling in return. The two sisters embraced in a tender hug, which lasted for at least a minute. Afterwards, they took their places, and waited until they heard the music from inside the chapel begin to play. Olaf was the first to walk down the aisle, throwing many flowers in his wake as he walked by. When it was their turn, Elsa held Anna's hand, and slowly walked her down the aisle. The sisters were met with the many smiling faces of the people of Arendelle as they walked down the aisle, and to the altar. At the altar, Kristoff stood proudly wearing a tuxedo. His hair was slicked back, and one could tell that he had recently shaved. Beside him stood Kai, who had agreed to be his best man.

As Anna took her place at the altar beside Kristoff, she smiled at the man. "Hi!" she whispered.

"Hi!" Kristoff said, smiling. Elsa took her place standing beside Anna and Kristoff. When the music stopped playing, everyone in the chapel took their seats, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna of Arendelle in holy matrimony," the bishop began.

As the ceremony continued, Elsa stood there smiling at Anna. She had never been so proud of her sister in all her life.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually really hope there's a wedding scene between Anna and Kristoff in Frozen 2. I could actually see this happening! Anyway, if you enjoyed this story, please leave a review. I've been writing sisterly one-shots for a while now, and I'm considering writing a full-fledged story that focuses on the two of them. I haven't got all the details together yet, and I'm still in the process of writing another full length story, but once I got all my ideas together, and I finish my other story, I'll be sure to write it!**


End file.
